1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns pliers comprising two branches having an area forming a handle rigid with the branch and having, at least in a proximal part, a cross section whose profile is convex or essentially convex. The branches are pivoted to each other in a coupler region and extend beyond the coupler region to define jaws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention applies in particular to gripping pliers such as flat-nose or round-nose pliers, "universal" pliers and adjustable pliers.
The expression "essentially convex" profile means a closed profile with no strongly pronounced concavity, like that which results from bending a sheet of metal into a U-shape. Such concavities are encountered in the handles of secateurs and scissors but are incompatible with the imperatives for handles of pliers. Pliers must enable the user to apply very diverse forces repetitively: gripping, twisting, pulling, combined twisting and pulling, leverage perpendicular to the general direction of the handles, etc.
An aim of the invention is to improve the ergonomics of the handles of pliers in a manner that allows for the above imperatives.